


Female Reader X Jason Voorhees

by FantasyLover369



Category: Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dark Fantasy, Death, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Freddy Krueger - Freeform, Fuck Or Die, Fucked Up, Fucking, Halloween, Horny Teenagers, Jason Voorhees - Freeform, Killing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Movie: Friday the 13th (1980), Murder, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Slut Shaming, Summer Camp, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369
Summary: On the 22nd of March, I had a dream about Jason Voorhees in which he pursued me. Here's my version, partially true.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees & You, Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Female Reader X Jason Voorhees

I have no recollection of how I got here. How should I explain it? Well, after I finished setting up camp, I went to sleep, and, here I am, alone. My eyes open to a scene of trees shrouded in darkness and a pitch-black sky. The air is heavy with malice as it burdens my palpitating heart, further frightening me. My campsite has vanished. I have no choice but to walk. Upon finding a tiny cabin while walking, I enter, hoping to find help. Sadly, I am mistaken. A tall, ominous figure stands in front of me, face covered in a hockey mask, and holding an ax. I scream like a whistling tea kettle and turn to run, but feel a powerful grip on my wrist. Something about him excites me. The mask, his sturdy build, or that aggressive demeanor? Perhaps all.  
He jolts me inside and pins me against the wall, staring into my soul. I move his mask aside, just a little to uncover his lips. Without hesitation, I yield to my lusts and adore his lips, simultaneously molding my body into his, yearning for his masculine form to smother my delicate one.  
As I strive to savor his mouth a little longer without getting stabbed, fear pricks my soul when he grazes the machete across my spine, teasing my cold skin with its razor edge, assuring me death is near and inevitable. After all, he is a mass murderer. He wants to see me bleed. He needs to see me wounded.  
"No, not yet."  
I push back his hand and continue to kiss his delectable lips until he finally opens his mouth, and I henceforth slither in my tongue, my heart racing with excitement from the heat and texture of his mouth. At last, he is tamed, albeit not completely. I moan while he remains silent, except for his heavy breaths, as our tongues twirl. With all my strength, I hold back his hand from jabbing the knife into my back, begging for a few more minutes, just a few more seconds to love him. Then I feel something enormous down there, steadily growing, pulsating, beneath his trousers. It's reaching for my pussy. It squirms from affection, from the touch of my palm, yearning for my attention. But if I let my guard down, he'll slash me to pieces and probably fuck me after I'm dead. No. I want to fuck him while I am alive.  
"Fuck me. Fuck me, Jason."  
I pant, still pushing his weapon away that's shuffling closer as we wrestle, all the while kissing his lips some more before it's too late. I rub his erection, teasing death, asking him to ease my libido while knowing that I'll probably end up bleeding, maimed. The fear of such is orgasmic, and thus I continue to toy with it.  
"That's it. You big, nasty boy."  
I nuzzle his strong shoulders, chest, and then neck. He is so mysterious with that mask, which makes it twice as arousing. Distracted, I start losing strength and can feel the blade grazing my back. Terror is delicious, yet it's a taste I am reluctant to fully sample. I will continue to push that machete away even if it lasts forever, as long he doesn't kill me. With each kiss, all I can think about is how my quivering womb lusts to be destroyed by his massive cock. Suddenly, my grasp slips again, and this time, a burning sensation surges across my upper back. It's not as severe as I believed it to be, but I still don't wish to be mauled to death. I attempt to escape, but he seizes my arm and hauls me closer. Now I am really consumed with fear but try to conceal it nonetheless.  
"Must you kill me, Jason?"  
I purred, hoping my seduction would mitigate the situation. After adjusting the mask, Jason stands motionless, panting. Upon glancing downward, I see the fabric stretching from a bulge. I kneel and pull out his veinous, leaking cock, smelling it. Without wasting more time, still fearful, I suck on his bulbous tip for a while, devouring the viscous fluid, then proceed to swallow him whole till he is balls-deep inside, stretching my narrow throat, throbbing and all. He runs his blade down my delicate skin while caressing my head as if to say, Good girl.  
"So big!"  
I mused, deepthroating the cold-blooded killer while observing his response. His bestial breaths crescendo under the mask.  
The sensual moment lasts and soothes my anxieties until the dagger nears my face. I withdraw and buss his mushroom tip, toying with the weapon as if unfazed by it. A powerful shiver surges down my spine as I slowly lick the side of the blade, caressing his fist, never breaking eye contact. I then hold the tool's cold steel on my face, eyes closed as if in a state of rapture. I press it into my skin till it's pierced, hopefully assuaging Jason's craving for blood. I swallow his whole cock again and continue to serve him with passion, enjoying how it recklessly penetrates my gullet, clasping onto his behind, desperate for mercy. And it seems I have gained his better side as he gently holds my head and thrusts into me, audibly enjoying himself. That's what I wanted!  
It's not long before he thrusts harder and faster until he elicits a hoarse growl and spews his hot seed inside me, almost choking me. Once again, I close my eyes and relish the moment before it's time to advance to the next deed, gulping it all down. His cock jiggles as it is drawn out from my destroyed hole, still rigid and stony. A string of pre-cum dangles from its rosy glans as I stroke it one last time. I strip naked, turn around, and press my plump ass against his moist cock, enticing him to fuck me. Compared to his savage nature, he is mild.  
"Don't hurt me. Jason, please."  
Suddenly, fear gripped my palpitating heart from what I saw. Clutching an ax, Jason raises it as if preparing to butcher me by splitting me in half. He lowers it, letting its edge brush my back and descend to my ass while setting aside the dagger. As petrified as I am, my lust for this monster is yet to be quenched. I must not let myself be intimidated. I must be confident and...  
"Aaah! Please, don't! Jason!"  
He almost chopped my arm off, it's razor edge barely feeling my skin. An unbridled tremor seized my body. The panic caused my heart to beat faster, something which clearly excited Jason, causing his member to leak more. I gaze at the killer with pleading eyes, and he leers back at me, seeing me as nothing more than a disposable object without purpose. I like that very much. What a man!  
"Fuck me, Jason! Don't just stand there!"  
Hopefully, I did not provoke him with my tone. My bones can sense the incoming attack, and they're warning me. He penetrates my virgin cunt, spreading it wide. Being vulnerable and fragile has never been so delicious until now. He thrusts forward, sliding deeper till his head touches my c-spot, expanding my birth canal without mercy. Ah, so wet and warm inside. Knowing that his seminal fluids have frothed my womb makes me willing to be his slave, as long as he won't hack me to pieces.  
"Yes. Fuck me harder, you beautiful boy. Make me yours."  
The clapping sound crescendoes as he slams my jiggling ass faster, echoing into the night. My cervix triggers unimaginable sensations, causing me to be intoxicated with the ineffable pleasure. Every strike intensifies it, making me unable to resist squealing, chanting his name non-stop, and calling him affectionate terms. He seizes my hair and hauls me upward, holding me close to his heated body, wrapping an arm around me in an embrace, fixing the ax to the ground. I moan louder and nestle his concealed face while he fondles my fat tits.  
I scream when he strengthens the thrusts, pounding into my orgasmic spot. He holds me closer and, for the first time, allows me to remove the mask, revealing his grotesque face. The next thing he does is French kiss me, twirling his tongue around mine and nibbling my lips. I kiss back and give in to his fiery lust, mesmerized by his dominance. Our mouths locked, we tilt our heads side to side, fervidly savoring every spot. When we climax, he roars and tightens his grip around me, almost crushing me. My spurting liquid, mixed with his, begins to leak. My prolonged scream fades as I rest on his shoulders, ecstatic. He elicits a sinister growl as he unplugs my pussy, finally letting all the secretions pour out onto the floor. While blissfully scrutinizing his face, my eyes catch a glimpse of a machete being wielded in his hand. His arms hold me in place, so I cannot even evade the attack. But when I successfully slip downward, I run as fast as possible. Even after putting his mask back on, he is already not far from me. Where the machete came from? I will never know.  
"Goddamn it! We were having so much fun. That moron! Can you not focus on murder for five seconds?"  
Eventually, I see a campsite in the distance, then a cabin comes into view. Once I reach the area, a group of partying teenagers notice me hurrying up to them, naked. Taunting, giggling, and ogling ensues, but it quickly turns into a bloodbath as the killer slaughters each and every one of them, well, except for me and some boy. While the killer was busy, we got in the car and sped off like two careless idiots. Feeling guilty yet hopeful, I turn to the boy who's driving.  
"At least we got away in one piece, huh?"  
I look away, blushing, then look back only to be met by a hideous, burnt face, cackling like a manic witch, donning a fedora, and a razor glove on his right hand. He grabs my wrist, then rubs the claws together.  
"You mean, one of us? Ah-ha-ha-hah!"  
The car door would not open, thus trapping me inside.  
"Sweet dreams, sweetheart."  
With saying that, he lunges his claws into my chest, making my blood-stained tits jiggle ferociously, then rips my heart out, his cachinnation fading as I awaken from the nightmare.


End file.
